La venganza del señor coco
by cheng122
Summary: porque no lo valoraron, porque no lo quisieron...todos las van a pagar.
1. la caza comienza

**Disclaimer: los personajes de TD no me pertenecen. Les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Señor coco's pov's**

-¡Vive! ¡Vive!- escuchaba a una mujer gritar, mi vista se hacía más clara, y pude notar que llevaba un vestido negro, también un velo del mismo color, y era una mujer de no más de 55 años. También pude distinguir que estaba parada frente a mí, con un bastón que agitaba con todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo gritaba. Estaba en un campamento, en una oscura noche estrellada.

Me levante… ¿Pero cómo?…si soy un simple coco…que no tiene brazos ni piernas… pero… ¿Qué es esto? Tenía un brazo completo y una mano…. Esperen tengo dos y de paja, también dos piernas, igualmente de paja,… y las podía mover.

Me levante con dificultad. La mujer noto que me levante, sonrió y me dijo:

-Bienvenido a nueva vida señor coco.- dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, pero… ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

-¿Quién es usted?- me tape la boca rápidamente… pude hablar… y pensar.

-te sorprende ¿no?- ¿Cómo no voy a estar?- creo que estas un poco insolento.- me dijo, sin parar de sonreír ¿Pero como supo que pensé eso?- creo que es mejor que te explique.-tomo una pausa- caminaba por los basureros, para ver si había algo interesante que darle vida. Abrí una bolsa de basura y te encontré a ti, partido por la mitad. Al momento de tocarte supe todo de ti.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunte algo extrañado.

-Como que te creo Owen en un relity show, o que te eliminaron y te tiraron al mar sin importar lo que tu sentías, o que Chris bebió de ti o…- la interrumpí.

-si si, ya entendí, lo sabes todo. Pero… ¿Por qué me diste vida?-pregunte con más confianza.

-te quiero ayudar a eliminar a los que no te valoraron.- su sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente.

-¿Y cómo me ayudaras?

-Ya te ayude, te di brazos y piernas, y te di vida.-su voz se hacía más terrorífica. Cada vez me sentía más confiado, como si alguien me entendiera… como si alguien supiera cual es mi gran objetivo… matar uno por uno a esos malditos.

- ¿Y cómo me diste vida?- tenia curiosidad… ¿Era tecnología… o magia?

- fue fácil, te rellene con jugo de coco… Pero debo advertirte algo; si derramas todo tu jugo de coco, morirás, porque no es cualquier jugo de coco, es especial.- al decir ''especial'' me sorprendí.- también te puse brazos y piernas, pero estos también son especiales, están hechizados, para que tengas mucha fuerza en tus brazos y piernas. Y también te di sabiduría y el poder de leer las mentes. Todo esta combinado en el jugo de líquido, por eso especial. – termino con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Pero, además de fuerza, sabiduría y leer las mentes… ¿No crees que necesitaría algo más?- pregunte con demasiada confianza.

-Eso me recuerda- entro a la carpa, y saco una pequeña mochila, no más de unos 10 centímetros de ancho y largo.- ten esto- la tuve y mire extrañado.

- Y ¿En qué me va a ayudar esta mochila?- pregunte viendo por todos los lados la mochila.

- Piensa en un objeto y sácalo.- bueno creo que esto es ridículo, pero igual probar. A ver que me puedes dar pequeña mochila… veamos… una bazuca de 2 metro. De repente saque algo pesado, aleja la mochila para sacarlo, y era nada más ni nada menos que una bazuca de 2 metros. Estaba sorprendido, la juzgue mal. La tome y la guarde en la mochila que si funcionaba.- bueno creo que es mejor que vayas a vengarte.- dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Gracias por ayudarme, pero una última duda… ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunte directamente.

-no creo que te importe, porque yo no existo- empezó a reír malévolamente, paso una ráfaga de viento, y empezó a desintegrarla y también el campamento. Luego, desapareció todo, excepto yo… todavía seguía vivo, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tome la mochila, y pensé en un GPS y una lista de todo esos malditos. Saque los dos implementos y localice… que cerca de aquí había una cabaña donde estaban Chris y el Chef.

Tome mis cosas, ya estaba listo. Es hora.

La caza recién comienza.

_Continuara…_

**Este es el primer fic en español del señor coco.**

**¿Quieren que siga? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es un teme interesante? Solo díganmelo.**

**Bueno**

**By **


	2. Chris y el Chef

**Disclaimer: ****LOS PERSONAJES DE TD NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A SUS RESPECTIBOS CREADORES.**

**Señor coco's pov's **

No me tarde mucho en llegar en la cabaña. Ya era de noche, y las estrellas se veían cada vez más brillante.

Era una cabaña muy cerca de la playa, era grande y de leña. Me subí en la ventana, para poder entrar, y vi a Chris preparándose para broncearse en… creo que se llama bronceador.

Intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

-Chef, mi jugo de coco ¡AHORA!- dijo, por lo menos que diga por favor… esperen dijo jugo de coco… ya esperare el momento preciso. Logre abrirla un poco, y el aceite de coco la cambie por aceite de cocina (que saque de mi mochila).

Me fui a la ventana de la cocina que estaba abierta. Y vi al chef de espalas a puto de cortar en dos a un hermano mío, jugo de mi jugo.

-Maldito Chris, niño bonito, quien se cree. Dijo que iban a ser mis vacaciones… pero lo único que hago es ser su sirviente… su tapete.- pobre chef… pero igual y de todos modos lo matare de una vez.- sería mejor que él- por el enojo que tenia se le había caído el cuchillo carnicero… es mi oportunidad.

Entre rápidamente, lo bueno es que se le cayó el cuchillo debajo del mueble. Tuve tiempo mientras el trataba de recogerlo. Camine sigilosamente, el no me escuchaba. Llegue hasta el, tome un cuchillo muy grande, el seguía agachado, lo subí muy alto, salte… y lo corte en dos

-Ahora vez como se siente.- dije como en las películas, o debí decir: "hasta la vista baby"

Su sangre corría por todo lo lados… me sentía… genial.

-Chef, ¿Por qué rayos no viene?- escuche la voz de Chris- que importa me bronceare en cálidos rayos artificiales.- ahora como rayos lo voy a matar… ¡lo tengo!

Chris ya estaba en el bronceador. Cerré completamente el bronceador. El no se dio cuenta. Subí la temperatura a lo máximo.

-¡CHEF! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME SAQUE DE AQUI!- gritaba, ya no salía vapor sino… que humo negro, ya no se escuchaban sus gritos… ahora se escucha a el freírse como un pez en un sartén con aceite.

Ya había sido suficiente.

Abrí el bronceador. Vi toda su piel abierta y echa ceniza… y solo sobrevivió poco de su esqueleto.

Este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Escuche unas sirenas de ambulancias y policías, alguien debió escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento.

Salí de la cabaña por la ventana justo cuando los policías derrumbaron la puerta.

Corrí hasta un árbol, donde me subí ágilmente. Y saque mi lista.

Dos fuera, faltan veinte y cuatro.

**Y ¿Cómo me quedo?**

**Bien, mal, excelente, más o menos, horrible, etc.**

**Solo díganmelo. Pero con justificación.**

**Perdón si no eh seguido mi otro fic, y también por no poner los que prometí.**

**Además debo aclarar que nadie va a sobrevivir, todos mueren, porque soy mala.**

**Y sobre las parejas, creo que hare: AXH, BXG, TXL y OXI.**

**No hare otra porque estas son las que tienen menos problemas. Creo que el próximo capítulo será un AXH… creo… no prometo nada, porque podía ser BXG… o individual.**

**Bueno**

**By.**


	3. Noah

**Disclaimer: los personajes de TD no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Punto de vista del Señor coco:**

Caí ágilmente del árbol, pero… como me voy de aquí…. lo tengo, un mini auto, se que suena tonto pero funcionara. Lo saque de mi mochilita mágica, (le empecé a tomar cariño), era rojo, último modelo, 0 km y asientos de cuero. Si quieres asesinar, hazlo con estilo (mi nuevo lema.)

Empecé a conducir. Lo hacía como un experto… excepto por el gato y el perro que atropelle, pero nada más… esperen… ahora un borracho, pero a quien le importa.

Me pregunto a quien voy a acecinar, veré quien está más cerca. Tome el GPS y la lista, y busque.

Lo tengo, Noah.

Tome rumbo a una biblioteca (que no estaba tan lejos). Quien lee a las 3:00 de la mañana.

Llegue, pero estacione el auto primero. Tome mi mochila y mis cosas.

Entre silenciosamente y vi a Noah en una escalera ordenando libros. Vi un triturador de hojas al lado de un escritorio. Solo debía tener el ángulo perfecto. Pero primero tapen todas las cámaras de vigilancia con papeles.

Tome el triturador y lo puse en encendido, silenciosamente, lo coloque unos metros más lejos. Subí a la estantería hasta la altura de su pecho.

Todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era el empujo.

El seguía como si nada ordenando libros el viernes en la madrugada. Debería conseguir novia, pero le llego la hora.

Empuje la escalera suavemente, y la gravedad hizo lo suyo.

-¿Qué $%&*# ESTA PASANDO!- dijo mientras caía hasta que llego a la trituradora empezó, como todos, a gritar.

-Hoyo en uno amigos- dije alegre mientras veía como la sangre salpicaba en la alfombra. Va ser difícil de sacar esas manchas.

Todo iba con una muerte segura hasta que se empezó a atascar. Baje mientras él seguía gritando de dolor, y tome una un diccionario y me dispuse a golpearlo, pero él se me interrumpió, sorprendido y asustado:

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?- pregunto con terror, y obviamente, dolor.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- tome una pausa para contestar- ¡tu peor pesadilla!- exclame y lo golpeaba para que fuese totalmente triturado.

Finalmente, todo su cuerpo quedo triturado y lo único que sobrevivió fue su cabeza con su expresión de dolor.

**Ta da **

**Bueno**

**Malo**

**Horrendo**

**Terrible **

**Dígamelo. **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estuve ocupada los 3 meses que no actualice.**

**Y también lo lamento por las otras historias, pero amo este fic.**

**Tengo una historia inconclusa de, "¡Quiero mis 16!", y necesito que voten, pero de quien es la fiesta y con pareja o sin pareja. Por favor voten. **

**También en esta historia, les daré el permiso de que elijan a alguien que sufra en las manos de paja del señor coco. Pero yo hare la muerte.**

**GOOD BY**

**Y FELIZ 2011.**


End file.
